New beginnings
by evansita
Summary: When Aurora Jones is ordered to find Steve Rogers and bring him to Schmidt, she thinks that it's such an easy job, but when the feelings appear, she will have to make a decision. Steve Rogers/Captain America x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm new here and I'm Spanish, so I'm sure that my story will have some mistakes and simple vocabulary, but please, be good and review if you like. There's no Steve in this chapter**** because I had to introduce everything about Aurora Jones.**

* * *

The room that I was taken to was going to be different, as always. Schmidt was very mysterious when it came to our meetings, and also very methodical. When he wanted to meet me, he just had to order one of his subordinates to send me a text message, and a few minutes later, a luxurious black car with the symbol of HYDRA was waiting at the door of my house. As he ordered, my eyes were covered so I couldn't see where we were going, but I always managed to locate the places on the outskirts of the city.

"This way, miss" a soldier of HYDRA opened a huge door in front of me, and I caught air.

Inside the room there was a large desk behind which Schmidt sat, but there was no light to let me see his face, as always. His current assistant, whose name was Edwin –I thought-, was a tall and pretty quiet man, and he always intimidated me a lot, with his empty look all the time.

"Good afternoon, Aurora" he said in his unmistakable German accent. I didn't answer. "I'm afraid your holiday have just finished"

Yes, I worked for HYDRA. Of course, I didn't want to, but I was tied up from head to toe. About five years ago, when I was seventeen, there was a fire in the factory where my parents worked and it killed everyone inside. I was an orphan with no other family that could take care of me, and as the law dictated, I was sent to an orphanage to wait for a host family. A few months later, a man who never showed me his face and called himself Johann Schmidt came to pick me up, promising a better life, but as I discovered later, nothing was further from the truth. He started sending me little jobs investigating some important people in the politics of the city, and it all had been like this from the first time we met. He had told me a few times that if I tried to leave or simply not obey what they told me, I would be dead.

"I need you to pack all your things" he continued.

"Why?"

"_We_ are going to New York" Why he said 'we' are going? I didn't want to go anywhere with him, and I didn't want to leave Atlanta either.

"I don't like New York" To start an argument with the man -or whatever he was-, wasn't my intention, but I loved Atlanta too much.

Schmidt rose from his big chair, still not looking at me. Once, two years ago, I could see his face, a skull red as blood without skin or anything, so it was better to be hid.

"Why do I still have to remember you that I saved you from a life of poverty and pain?" He said solemnly. Everything worked like this, when I didn't want to follow his orders he started to say the same thing over and over again.

"I'll always be grateful, but I'd like to stay here" I stood firm.

"I'm sorry, but I have not asked for your opinion" he said, almost angry.

I looked at Edwin, who was next to me looking at me, too. His eyes seemed to say that I should do what Schmidt wanted.

"When is the trip?" I asked with an audible sigh.

"As soon as you're ready" he said, and immediately after the soldiers made me leave the room.

* * *

I returned to my apartment and I started to pack my things. I hated the idea of leaving Atlanta, but I couldn't do otherwise. I knew well that it was better not disobey Johann Schmidt, but why New York? Dammit, it was horrible when they were so mysterious with everything, but it was HYDRA, so I couldn't let a complaint form.

Soon, the same black car came to pick me, although this time they didn't cover my eyes. They drove me to a private airport, also on the outskirts of town, and I got on the plane which was waiting for me. It was a quite luxurious airplane, but I had to share it with Edwin. It was obvious that Schmidt never travelled with any of us.

When we had spent half an hour flying, the silence became unbearable and I looked for ideas to start a conversation with the silent assistant.

"Why New York?" I asked, and he looked up at me slowly.

"This is what you have to do" he said after a silence, ignoring my question, and he gave me a folder that I opened without waiting one second. Inside, the first thing I saw was a picture of a tall and muscular guy, with light brown hair and quite handsome. I picked it up for a closer look. Yes, he was handsome. Behind this picture there was another one which was much older, showing a man wearing an estrange suit with the colours of the flag. I obviously didn't understand anything.

"Who are these men?"

"They are the same man, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America" he said with his stone voice. "You have his story there"

"What I have to do with this guy?"

He sighed, but I needed more explanations and I didn't give up.

"Schmidt has a score to settle with him, you just have to bring him with us so they can clarify some issues" he said. It was clear that this 'issues' meant nothing good for Steve Rogers.

"What kind of score to settle?" I asked him again.

"Just read his story" He said angrier than before, so I decided to keep quiet and read his story.

Behind the second photo there was another photo, as old as the previous, which surprised me a lot. It seemed to be the same man but he was very small and thin and it was difficult to believe it. Then, another photo which showed me a huge and well lit building, whit the letter "A" at the top. At last, I finally found his story, and I started to read.

_'Steve Rogers was born on July 4, 1922'_. Wait, what? Was I going to investigate a geezer? Shit, the guy in the photos was really handsome... I continued: _'In 1941, he was administered the Super Soldier Serum, which made him much stronger and allowed him to enter the army. He soon reached a high position in it and got to halt the plans of Hydra, and wiped out their leader Johann Schmidt for a while_.' Oh yeah, that was it. Schmidt was going to be very happy when I found him ... _'In 1945, while trying to stop the plane that Hydra had sent to destroy the U.S., Rogers crashed somewhere in the Arctic and disappeared. About seventy years after this, Steve Rogers was found frozen alive inside the plane which was still in the Arctic, and he currently works for the Avengers, taking up residence in Stark Tower'_

God, this was too much information to absorb. Steve Rogers was frozen for seventy years in the Arctic and had just come back to life. So he looked young. Now he worked for the Avengers, whoever they were. Jesus, I thought these things only happened in the movies.

I sighed and tried to sleep; thinking about how interesting it would be to meet Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, things are getting interesting from now.. thank you so much to people who reviewed and followed and everything, I'll try to do my best :) I know my English is not perfect, so let me know if you see any big mistake,thanks !**

* * *

I tried to sleep but it was impossible and I had one more unresolved question.

"Edwin" I said, and he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand why you don't go and catch Rogers, if you know where he's living?" This question seemed to surprise Edwin, who looked down and then sighed.

"Well, it's complicated.." he started to say. "HYDRA is supposed to be inactive now, so we can't just go there and bring him. We have always been in the spotlight of SHIELD" he explained to me. As far as I knew, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division was a U.S. government agency whose executive head was Nick Fury, a great spy.

"It is logic" I said.

"That's when you have to work. You have to gain his trust and get him to go to a place that we'll tell you later, where Rogers and Schmidt will be able to meet."

"I have to deceive him" I found a more specific term. Edwin laughed.

"It's not that." He said with a smirk. "You are a HYDRA agent; you must be able to do things like this without complaining"

"No, no, I'm not complaining.."

"You better not" he kept his smirk and finished the conversation.

The luxurious plane landed in New York few hours later and it was getting dark. Edwin hesitantly said goodbye to me, but I knew that although I was ensured that they would let me free to find Steve Rogers, they'd follow me constantly. He gave me the address of my new apartment and he looked at me with his piercing gaze as he got into another black car. Then I realized that they weren't even going to take me to my apartment. I sighed; these things were too typical in HYDRA.

In front of me, the imposing city centre of New York stood, and I had no idea where I should go. I felt so lost; the only thing that seemed to make sense was walking in a straight line. I crossed a lot of equal streets, full of lights and huge billboards. I asked almost everyone in the city, but no one seemed to know where to find the damn street where my apartment was. It was getting late and people started disappearing from the streets. I decided to find a way to order a taxi and left to roam the streets as a vagrant.

With the mobile that I had been given I dialled the number of New York taxis and waited on a bench illuminated by a street lamp. While I waited for them to respond, I looked around. This place was very different from what I saw when I arrived, all lit up. This seemed to be the slums, with very few street lights working, small and shabby houses... It gave me a chill.

"24 hours taxi service, how can I help you?" the voice in the telephone made me smile at last.

"Yes, yes, I need you to send a taxi" then I gave them the direction which I was and hung up. I sighed with joy, and I got up to look a little the area. I hoped that my house wasn't near any of these neighbourhoods, because I didn't like at all.

However, there was something different in New York, I wasn't sure about what it was, but I liked it. It could be the feeling of freedom because I wouldn't have HYDRA stepping on my heels as I had in Atlanta. This time I would be given more space, or so I liked to think.

The mewing of a cat gave me a terrible fright, and I laughed at myself for that. When was the taxi going to come?

I did not realize that a huge and old man was coming to me until I had him above me.

"Hello, beautiful" he said hoarsely. I raised my eyes to look at him. He was very dishevelled and dirty, his clothes seemed to have been taken from a cheap market and he smelled too bad.

"Hey" I said fast, but the man had no intention to leave.

"What are you doing here alone with this cold weather?" he said.

"I'm waiting for a taxi" I answered. The man didn't move, shit, he was becoming weary.

"In this area you will find nothing, dear," he said, coming much closer to me. I tried not to seem rude, but his scent pulled me back. "If you want I can invite you to my house until you can get a taxi"

"No, thanks, I'll wait here," I said. He grabbed my arm very hard and I got nervous.

"Come on, pretty" he insisted, and I withdrew my arm. That seemed to anger him so much, and he yelled and punched my face. I slid my hand down my sore cheek. How the fuck had this situation turned so bad? A few minutes ago I was waiting for a taxi quietly. Anyway, I couldn't see a way to get rid of this crazy man and get out of this fucking place.

I tried to get up the bench but the man had grabbed my arm again. I was terrified and I began to hate the moment when I accepted to come to New York and got lost in the suburbs. What a good luck.

"Come to my home" the man yelled, and as much as I yelled too, it wasn't going to work. This desert neighbourhood hadn't seen any person but a tramp in years. The only thing that I could do was to try to avoid this man touched me, but watching the situation I was about to throw in the towel.

"Hey sir, what are you doing? Get away from her" I heard from some point of the place. I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw. It was Steve Rogers, exactly like the man in the first photo. Tall, light brown hair and very handsome. What the hell was he doing here?

The old man separated a bit from me as I looked at Steve terrified.

"Why should I do what you say?" he said, mockingly.

Steve smirked and punched the man in his face, so fast that it was hard to see it coming, and the man fell to the ground causing a cloud of dust. I held my tears as I could while the muscular guy approached me, worried.

"You O.K.?" he asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. I couldn't answer, my voice didn't obey. Despite I was an agent of HYDRA –people who are supposed to be strong, unwavering-, I had frozen with these blue eyes looking directly into mine. He was much more handsome in person.

"Yes" I finally answered and swallowed. Steve sighed.

"What were you doing here at this hour? It's dangerous for a young woman." He asked as he walked away to see the man lying on the ground.

_A young woman_. Well, I wasn't exactly the typical helpless young woman, but I didn't want to argue with him.

"I was waiting for a taxi" I answered. I noticed how he was analyzing me.

"I'm Steve Rogers" he said alter a silence. I already knew it, but it wouldn't have been appropriated to speak about this now. Wow, I didn't even have to look for him. Actually, he was who found me.

"Aurora Jones" I said, and I remembered that I had to gain his trust. "I'm new in the town, and I got lost a bit"

"It seems" he said with a beautiful smile.

"I have not thanked you, I have been very lucky that you were here" I managed to say.

"Yeah…" he looked surprised and stroked his hair, obviously he wasn't expecting that. "Well, I went to the cinema, there was a very good movie… y'know" I couldn't help but smile when the tall and strong man blushed.

The lights of a car came out around the corner and I snorted, remembering that I was waiting for a taxi. He looked at the yellow car.

"I gotta go…" I said. I really didn't want to, because this man had gone deep in me. Maybe because of his blue eyes or his polite behaviour, I didn't know.

"Sure, where… where I can find you?" he said with a timid voice. He made me smile.

"Well, I still don't know where my home is, so I'll find you" I said, showing perhaps too much confident, but, it was about it, wasn't it? I had to be his friend. He smiled at me and I got in the taxi.

I gave the driver the address and he started to drive while I started to think. Steve Rogers wasn't hiding, so he wouldn't expect anybody to try to get him. All that I had to do was to become his friend and take him to the place agreed with HYDRA. I felt very sorry for him, he didn't seem a man who destroys Nazis divisions, and actually, he didn't even look like a bad man. He saved me. And in gratitude, I had to accompany him to his own dead. Dammit. I knew that if I didn't do it, his end would be mine, Schmidt really hated traitors.

Poor Steve.

I got to my apartment after ten minutes, and I noticed that it was right next to the Stark Tower.

"Wow, how didn't I expect this?" I said to me thinking of the good organization that HYDRA always showed.

I went to bet tired and thinking of how to gain the trust of the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the chapter 3. I want you to know that this is not a story where the author doesn't know what is going to happen and things doesn't make a lot of sense, because I have all planned:) thank you for reading and please review, it means a lot to me! as always, if you see any big language mistake, let me know**

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. I yawned and walked around my new apartment, because last night I was too exhausted to do it. It was not as nice as I my old one. My room had only a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Besides this, there were three more rooms, a kitchen which was a dining room too, a bathroom and a small living room. Well, that wasn't a big deal but I didn't expect more coming from Schmidt. I sighed and sat on the sofa trying to turn on the TV, but it seemed to be broken. Great. In one way or another I knew it was obvious, I was not here for a holiday. I had a mission. Where could I find Steve? I couldn't go to the Stark Tower without a reason, it would look strange.

It could not be that hard, he was a man out of his time, so he wouldn't feel very integrated. I bet he felt alone in New York, which was such a modern city, so I'd hardly see him at any modern local or anything like that. I remembered that last night, when he found me he was coming from the cinema, so that could be an option, but I was sure I wouldn't find a good movie in any cinema at this hour. How Schmidt wanted me to find him if I had no idea where he might be? New York was huge, nothing compared to Atlanta. Anyway, I wasn't going to find him I stayed lying on the sofa.

I made my breakfast, nothing complicated, just some milk. My mother always made it for me when I was young and I had always had that breakfast since she died. I didn't like thinking a lot about my parents because it opened some old wounds and it had been five years since that, but occasionally it felt good to remember where I came from.

As I drank the milk I looked around the house again, and I realized there was a black folder that I had not seen before, in a drawer of the desk in my room. I opened it without waiting. Inside there was a lot of papers, and the first one almost made me laugh. Therein, it was written the address of the bar that Steve Rogers used to visit in the morning and there was also a picture of it. It was decorated like the old bars that my grandfather used to love and describe to me, and I found it very homely. This information was like a light in the darkness, I finally knew where to find him.

But that was not all, as always. Behind, there were some stapled pages with the words "Avengers Initiative" on the cover. The Avengers were these superheroes or something like that, who, a few months earlier had saved the city of New York from the invasion of a strange man, I remembered, and Steve was part of them. Schmidt never allowed me to be very informed on these issues. I kept reading. There was a file with a photo of each one.

In the first one I saw the photo and the story of the billionaire Anthony Stark. I was sure that anyone who didn't know Tony Stark had been living under a rock for years, because he had a big gun company, but now he was transforming it. I read something about his alter-ego, Ironman, and the armor he built to escape from the terrorists when they captured him in Afghanistan. According to what I read, he was quite powerful. It was better not annoying Tony Stark. Then I found the file of Steve, but I couldn't read anything that I didn't know. Then I read the file of that God from another world who arrived over a year ago in New Mexico and those who followed destroyed a city. He had a very powerful hammer and a great power. I also read the file of Bruce Banner, a scientist who became Hulk, an angry green giant, because of an accident with gamma rays. And then Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, two highly skilled assassins who were very strong. Yes, the Avengers were very mighty.

I looked at my watch, it was already half past ten, so I decided to go to the bar which I had been indicated. I dressed up, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and then I went outside to find the bar. By day the city changed a lot, I liked it much more. I walked a couple of streets. When the Stark Tower was on my left and I had walked about ten minutes I arrived to the bar where Steve was supposed to be. I stood in front of the door. What if Steve was not there? What if it was harder than it seemed to gain his trust? I still didn't know him at all, and he didn't know anything about me either. I was standing there, hoping that the guy had chosen that moment to go to the bar and more importantly, that he wanted to see me. Shit, these insecurities should have assaulted at home and thus I might have thought about everything there. I sighed strongly. If HYDRA could watch me here it would cause more than one laugh. With all my courage, I opened the door and entered the bar.

It was cozy, at least for my taste, but it seemed not to be the same as the other young people's. In the bar there were about ten men, all elders, discussing issues of the World War II. On the walls there were paintings of the war, too, and an atmosphere of the forties around all the bar. Yes, it was a place where Steve would feel perfectly comfortable. I was too busy analyzing the bar that I didn't realize Steve wasn't there. HYDRA making mistakes? This wasn't normal.

"Sorry sir," I said to the waiter, a man as old as the men in the bar. I caused a chain reaction of looks at me, and everyone stopped talking. "Do you know where I can find a young man, tall, light brown hair ...?" I carefully described Steve. Firstly, the man looked at me and then smiled, he seemed friendly.

"Sure, lady, look there." he said, indicating a door at the back.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile.

I opened the door and inside I found a smaller room full of tables and chairs, all occupied by old men too, and decorated as the other room. Then at the bottom, I could see a table where one young man was sitting. Steve. I felt lucky to have found him and crossed the room collecting all the confidence I needed.

"Hi, Steve," I said, and he raised his look surprised. He wasn't expecting me.

"Hey, Aurora" he said, getting up from the table. What a polite man. "What ... what are you doing here?"

"Well, my grandfather used to come here and he told me that was a good place" I quickly invented and he seemed to believe it.

"It is, actually" he said with a smile, but still surprised. "You want to sit here?" he said offering a chair next to his.

"Sure" I smiled again and we both sat. After a silence, I finally said: "What are you drinking?"

"It's just a coke. I think alcohol is something useless and has no effect on me" he said, and he seemed to choose the words carefully, but I didn't ask. "How was your night?" he asked and I was glad that he cared about me.

"Well, it was fine. All thanks to you, of course" I said. I wasn't like this all the time. I used to be much more shy and I wasn't so confidence, but the situation required it.

"Do not worry, it's O.K." he said, blushing. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Atlanta," I said. "And I suppose you're not from New York either, huh?"

"I'm from Brooklyn. New York is too much for me, but that's what I have to do" he said. He turned his eye to a poster he had on his left and I looked too. I could not believe what I saw, it was him, dressed as Captain America, and the poster was as old as the pictures from the folder that Edwin gave me. The posters, the pictures from the war... that's why Steve loved this place, because it was acclimated in his time. He looked down at his glass again, and I felt I had to say something.

"Oh my god!" I said and drew his attention, making him look at the poster again. "It's you" I almost yelled, because it was supposed I didn't know anything about it, and I had to look surprised. He seemed amused by my reaction and smiled.

"Yes," he said. "Before, it was something confidential, but now, since the Avengers, everyone knows who I am" he said. I frowned again.

"The Avengers ..." I said estranged, as if I didn't know what he was talking about. I was such a good actress.

"I can't believe it," he laughed. "Where have you been these last few months? Kidnapped?"

"Something like that," I said, laughing, but he did not seem to take it seriously.

"You know, the Avengers, Loki, Stark Tower, the Tesseract.." he tried to explain. Of course I knew the tesseract, HYDRA's secret weapon during the war. I knew that when Schmidt caught Steve, he'd get then the Cosmic Cube. "We're a group of... people with special abilities or something like that" If Steve tried to explain the whole issue of the Avengers, it would last forever, so I quickened it.

"Ah, yes, I think it sounds familiar" he smiled and sighed, looking down. "Is there ... Is there something wrong with the Avengers?" I really wanted him to tell me.

"I guess ... you know, they all have their all business, and I'm just the man out of his time. I'd go back to Brooklyn, but Fury prefers me here." Somehow, it was easy to understand him. The rest of the Avengers had their own life, or at least I thought everybody would have someone to share his life, but it was clear that Steve did not.

"Well, I don't understand how you... don't have anyone" I said, and he frowned. "You know, you're a handsome man," I said. Who the hell said that? It wasn't me. I blushed like a fool. He remained silent for a moment and blushed too, and I began to think that it was too much confidence for a man like him. He might thought I was a crazy and desperate girl. Fuck!

"Thanks," he said as his cheeks turned almost red, and stroking his hair. "You.. you too are beautiful." He stole a big smile from me. Then he turned serious again. "But is not that simple."

"What are you waiting for?" I asked quietly.

"The right partner" he said looking down.

"That's very sweet," I confessed. The fact that Steve rejected any common girl and waited for his right partner touched my heart. What a sweet man. It also made me think about his kind of girl -if he had-. Evidently, I wasn't going to ask him that question now, but I'll probably do it later.

"I suppose" he said smiling.

After that, there was a big silence in which I wasn't too uncomfortable. I looked into hir eyes and he looked into mine too, and we both laughed like stupid teenagers.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked, and this time it was him who surprised me.

"Nothing. I still don't know anyone in this crazy place" I sured, sighing.

"Well, there's a good movie that you should watch" he said, like choosing his words. I was listening every word he was saying, very attentive. I was excited too. "And I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch it with me"

"Sure," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is chapter 4, hope you all like it. thank you for all the support and follows, and everything:) I won't upload for the next week because I'm going on holiday, but as soon as I can, you'll have here chapter 5**

* * *

I had just arrived home after spending some time with Steve and I already missed him. He was.. He was beyond all barriers for people which I had placed some years ago. Maybe his blue eyes, his way of scratching his hair and blush or how sweet and polite he was. He was perfect, absolutely better than any other guy who I had dated before. On second thought, I hadn't dated a lot of guys. Before Schmidt 'adopted' me –I didn't know the exact word to define-, I had a couple of boyfriends, but they both were some ass. I didn't even know why I was thinking about Steve in this way, considering my mission. I was a mess, like a stupid teenager, and I couldn't let it.

For the moment I didn't think there was anything wrong with going to the cinema with him, besides, he insisted that I should watch that movie, so he had gotten even intrigue me. I sighed when I realized that HYDRA would come to annoy me soon. They had to understand that he I couldn't gain the trust of anyone in such a short time, but Schmidt, a man who didn't understand the meaning of the word love wouldn't understand this neither.

The problem was that I wasn't sure I wanted to obey Schmidt's orders. I didn't think I was able to bring Steve to his own death and witness the moment when he would see Schmidt, his eyes filled with terror wondering why I had deceived him, and his last seconds dedicated to hate me. No, I couldn't. I didn't know him much, but I knew he wouldn't even think about doing anything like that, not like me, who was deceiving him like if he was an idiot. Shit, how bad I felt now. As the worst person in the world.

* * *

The next afternoon I was in a debate; I didn't know what I should wear, but then I remembered that I wasn't that kind of person who's obsessed with fashion and I chose some simple clothes, not very trendy neither old fashioned. Okay, now I had to wait over an hour for the… date? No, it was too early to call it a date, maybe meeting was better. This waiting wouldn't be so eternal if I had any friend, but that word had been missing from my dictionary for five years. Who knows, maybe this time it could be different, without HYDRA at my heels.

After a time that seemed to be an eternity, I went to the bar where he was supposed to be waiting for me. I was ridiculously nervous, but I could easily hide it, there was no problem. Next to the door of the old bar I saw Steve sat on a bench. He wore a blue shirt and grey pants, and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. God, this man would overcome me with his politeness from the forties.

I approached him and he smiled at me, his blue eyes looking directly into mine.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him, just the first thing that came to my mind.

"Just ten minutes. It's because I'm always on time, you know, old manners and stuff" he smiled, shrugging. Then he handed me the flowers. "These are for you"

"Thanks, Steve, they are so beautiful" I smiled and smelled the flowers.

I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't care. I was fucking hypnotized. We walked for thirty minutes through streets I didn't know, but none of them reminded me what I saw when I got lost. He told me about the Avengers, about what he liked to do in New York and other stuff, but nothing about the movie we were seeing. He had managed to intrigue me.

"Well, it's here," Steve said as he stopped at the door of a cinema that didn't look very modern. In a large sign, I could read: 'Tonight, a tribute to World War II'. Was it that? Were we going to watch a movie about the World War II? Well, maybe he just wanted me to know him better. To my surprise, it didn't even disgust me, perhaps because I was going to do it with him.

"World War II.." I read.

"Yes." He said and then stopped. "Do you find it boring?" he asked one of these typical trick questions, but I was not going to disappoint him.

"Nope. How do you think I found the bar yesterday?" I answered. Yes, the perfect answer. He smiled at me.

"It's the first time I meet someone like you" he said sincerely.

"Same here" I shared. You don't meet a handsome and polite super soldier born in the twenties and still in perfect condition every day.

"Let's go" he said and invited me to enter. There were several movies this night, but he didn't let me see what he chose, so while he was buying the tickets I looked around. There was a huge exhibition related to the war, with paintings and old photographs. Steve appeared in most of them. I smiled as I looked at all the pictures. Sometimes I forgot that I was on a date/meeting with the American war hero. I almost felt honoured because of it. He returned and took me to the room where we were going to see the movie.

"It's packed" I recognized as I saw every seat filled.

"Yes, that movie has always been well received by the public," he said, his voice becoming interesting.

"Hell, stop with your mysteries and tell me what movie it is" I said and he laughed.

"Wait five minutes, and it will begin"

We sat down and waited for the movie to start. As he said, five minutes later the ads began, and when I finally read "Captain America, the life of an American hero", I knew that man had tricked me well.

"I didn't even figure that" I assured him.

"You'll know me better when the movie finishes" he said smiling.

During the first part of the movie, a voice over began to narrate Steve's life before he was given the Serum, and some pictures of his old self, a thin and short man, were shown. Now I knew more things about him, like his parents died when he was young and he repeatedly tried to enter the army, but was rejected because of his many illnesses. Steve kept saying he hated that part while I laughed. Then a photo of Dr. Erskine appeared. Schmidt told me a little about him, I knew the German doctor was who denied the Serum to him.

"Dr. Erskine was a good man. He believed in me from the first moment, when I was a sickly little guy"

"He was right, it's obvious" I said. Although I couldn't see I was sure he blushed.

"When he was murdered it was a hard blow for me. I realized that the war was real and I was already part of it," he said. Oh my god, he was opening his heart and telling me everything. I wanted to know everything. I took her hand as a sign that I understood him, and as always, I surprised him.

"Steve, I know it had to be a very hard"

"It was, in fact." He recognized, and to my surprise, he squeezed my hand tightly. I didn't hand away.

A low quality video of the moment in which Steve was transformed by the serum appeared on the screen, followed by some pictures.

"That had to hurt" I said to when I saw all the injections in the video.

"A little," he said. He realized that I was thinking of asking him a question, but I wasn't able to find the right words, and he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you feel?" I frowned. "I mean ... when you became the person you are now," it was obvious that I didn't know how to express myself, but he seemed to understand what I meant.

"Well, I felt taller" he laughed. "And then I realized I had to serve some purpose, because Dr. Erskine had given his life to create the Serum that changed me, and I could do nothing less"

"Wow" that was all I could say. He laughed. Seriously, had this man any defect?

More photos on the screen. I noticed that an old man and a woman, both dressed in army uniforms, appeared in all the photos.

"They are Colonel Phillips and Peggy Carter" he said, reading my mind. "He was a good man, able to lead his division and his country to victory, and she..." he said, pausing, and giving me time to analyze him. I almost didn't want to hear what he would say about the brunette and beautiful military woman. "She was the bravest woman I have ever known" Dammit, he said it. Did that mean he loved her in the past and still loved her now? Well, she would be about ninety years old now–if she was still alive-, so I wouldn't have to worry. Wait, why the hell was I thinking about that? Concentrate on your mission, Aurora; you cannot make a mistake as serious as start falling for this man. Anyway, what he said or perhaps the way he said it disappointed me a bit.

I did not answer and kept looking at the screen steadily. He looked at me strangely, as if all his previous nostalgia had gone suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" he said smiling. If what he said before had really meant something, I was sure he didn't do with that intention.

"No, it's just that.. I find very it interesting." I lied, but not at all. I really was enjoying the movie

Then I learnt more details about his life that I didn't know, for example that Colonel Phillips firstly insisted that he shouldn't approach any battlefield and placed him in a show which made them earn a lot of money. A few seconds later, a song that I knew began to play. I used to listen it several times in my childhood, but that was a long time ago. It was the song of Captain America, and there was nothing in the world that reminded me more of my father. Whenever we spent time with my grandfather, we three listened to the song and also sung. I loved it.

In the video there were a few girls dressed in outfits with the colours of the American flag, all of them singing the song, and in the middle, Steve with his Captain America costume.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "It is the song 'The star spangled man'" Steve turned to look at me surprised.

"Do you know it?"

"Of course" I almost yelled again as the sweetest memories of my childhood came to my head. "It was.. it was my father's favourite song, he was always listening"

His smile became bigger

"Did your father admire Captain America?" he asked. "It would be nice to know him"

"It's not possible, my parents passed away five years ago," I said after a silence, shrugging. Surprisingly, this time it didn't hurt to remind them.

"Sorry," he stammered a bit.

"It's nothing, Steve, just things of the past," I said, and I continued listening to the song. I knew every word, even the speech of Steve, and I couldn't help but sing the lyrics. 'Who will campaign door-to-door for America, carry the flag shore-to-shore for America ..'

I saw how Steve did nothing but smile from the corner of an eye. He was still holding my hand, and it was something nice.

Then, the voice over narrated the glorious rescue he made in Nazi battlefields, where over four hundred soldiers were saved, and I noticed that he was really proud of it.

When the next photo appeared, Steve looked down and sighed. I saw nothing unusual in the picure of him with another sergeant, but it seemed to affect him a lot.

"Who is he?" I asked slowly, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"He's Sergeant James Barnes, but I used to call him Bucky". Then he looked at me again. "He died in Nazi battelfields. He... He was my best friend"

"I'm sorry Steve" I said sincerely. He was now much sadder than when he talked about Peggy Carter or Colonel Phillips.

"It's nothing, just things of the past" he repeated the sentence I said before, but his blue eyes reminded sad.

The movie ended describing some of his heroic actions and narrating how he crashed Schmidt's aircraft in the Arctic. About this I had many questions, like why Schmidt survived -that was something I had always wondered-, but I though he would suspect.

During the end credits, people rose from their seats and we did the same. Much to my dismay, I had to drop his hand. Before he could ask how the movie was, I read his mind and answered sincerely.

"It was an amazing film, I loved it"

"Yes, I think the director was very good" he said modestly. Definitely I loved the way he was. "Do you have a mobile number or something?" he said, not knowing if what he said was O.K. It was obvious that new technologies and he didn't get along very well.

"Of course, everybody has" I said, and when he showed me a new and high-tech mobile, it surprised me a lot.

"Stark says that I have to use this, but I don't even know how to send a message" he said looking at the mobile. I couldn't help but laugh and grabbed the phone.

"I'll give my number." I said looking him straight in the eye. "Call me"

"I will" he smiled.

It was late and he insisted on coming with me to my house, and taking into account the other night, I couldn't refuse. When we arrived, he kissed my forehead to say goodbye, and that caught me completely off guard. It was me who used to take these risks, not him.

When I was inside my home I began to think. I couldn't fall for Steve, it was technically impossible. I was here with a mission, and if I fell in love with him like a fool girl, it would hinder my work and lead us to death. But it was clear that I was starting to have feelings for him. It was early, I knew it, but this man was disabling all my basic senses and making me his slave. And what about him? Was he beginning to fall for me too or everything he did was mere politeness? I was too tired to think about it, so the next question took my mind.

HYDRA would ask for news soon, there was no doubt about that. What could I say? Any apology would save me from Schmidt's anger. While thinking about all of this, chills ran through my body, so I decided to leave everything and go to sleep when I still had Steve's voice in my head.

* * *

**Please, review if you liked it. There's a good new too, in the next chapter, the Avengers will finally appear :)**


End file.
